


I'll fight by your side

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x20 canon compliant, Battle Couple, F/F, Heline, TW : Violence, fight with demons, sapphics with swords and daggers cause that's what we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: Demons have invaded Alicante, there's chaos everywhere and staying alive seems suddenly really difficult. Aline and Helen fight side by side in order to survive.





	I'll fight by your side

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy to share with you my first prompt for the 2019 Shadowhunters wlw fic bingo event! I'm part of team yellow and that's the "battle couple" prompt! 
> 
> Trigger warnings :
> 
> * violence : Helen and Aline are fighting for their lives and kill a lot of demons. It's not described in a really gory way, I tried to keep it it as soft as I could but if it's a triggering subject for you please be careful!

Shapes of demons were filling the sky, there was a lot of them and even the ear-piercing noise of the alarm couldn't cover their terrifying screams. Alicante didn't look splendid at all anymore. Everything was burning. Aline grabbed Helen's hand without realizing it. They had no other choice but to keep running. What a great first date. Was studying and also making out in the research laboratory counted as a date ? She definitely should ask Helen for a confirmation but right now wasn't really an excellent timing.  
  
She let Helen guide her even if with this chaos it was difficult to understand where they were going.  
  
A burst of flame hit the ground right next to them and they immediately got closer to each other, trying to protect their loved one but also reassuring themselves in a way.  
  
“This way !” Helen had probably no idea what to do either, but she was doing an amazing job at hiding her panic. They started to head for the towers, hoping they could maybe make them work again. Maybe it was too late, maybe it was a disastrous idea, but that's all they could do to help a little.

They were still running when a demon landed in front of them, blocking their way. Aline was the first to react and she attacked the monster with her sword. They didn't know if this one could breathe fire too, but just in case they would to kill it before it even tried. Helen quickly grabbed her twin daggers and joined the battle. They both had to deal with demons before, so they knew how to handle this, plus this one was alone so it was easier to get rid of it. Aline gave it the final blow and the demon disappeared, fragments of its body slowly disintegrating and turning into dust.  
  
Before they could even appreciate their victory, more demons noticed them and soon they ended up being completely surrounded. Things were unfortunately getting to another level. Helen and Aline barely took the time to exchange a short glance and engaged in this desperate fight. They were back to back, repelling and hurting the demons as much as they could. Every time a demon would disappear, more of its kind would come and it felt like it was never ending. After a moment Helen could feel her muscles being progressively sore and exhaustion was waiting for her with open arms. Although she couldn't afford the luxury to take a break so she kept drawing on her resources of energy and fought harder. Behind her, Aline was focusing a lot on her targets and she was eliminating her enemies one by one with an impressive agility. She had her endurance rune activated, but she was starting to feel tired too, and she asked herself how long she could go on like that. Hopefully long enough.

They were warriors, they were trained for this, they were used to push their bodies to the limits, but even with all the practice they had, giving hits with the same intensity was certainly quite a challenge. 

There was a big amount of dust now and Helen wasn't able to see anything. Her movements became more and more unsure and definitely not precise at all but she still managed to send back some demons to Edom. The rift was still opened so these demons will inevitably leave the realm again and reappear in Alicante in no time, but Helen was hoping others Shadowhunters will take care of them.  
  
More long minutes passed and finally, by a miracle Helen couldn't explain, only one demon was left and Aline was dealing with it. Everything was going well, but the demon made a sudden move Aline wasn't expecting and she lost her balance.  
  
The demon knocked Aline down with its tail and she fell hardly on the ground, letting a little grunt escaping from her lips. She also lost her sword which slipped a few meters away from her and found herself defenseless. Helen's heart skipped a beat.  


“Aline!” She didn't even think and threw one of her daggers. Aline nimbly caught it and sliced the demon's throat before it could badly wound her. As a simple precaution, Helen also stabbed it with her second weapon just in case. It was this demon's turn to decompose and Aline quickly stood up and moved away from it. Some strings of her hair were stuck on her face so she rearranged her ponytail as best she could, the adrenaline was slowing down and she was feeling exhausted.  
  
Helen barely took the time to catch her breath before jumping into Aline's arms and hugging her like she was the most precious treasure in the world.  
  
“I was so afraid for you.” Helen murmured.  
“I'm okay.” Aline assured and she hugged her back.”Are you?”

Helen nodded and sighed in relief. Aline was safe and sound. That was all that mattered. Losing Aline was her biggest fear and that battle made her realize it. These past few days she was a little confused about her feelings, she tried to repress them, but there was no point of denying them now. Helen needed Aline in her life, she couldn't lose her and the idea of spending her life with her was just the best future she could ever imagine.   
  
Helen stopped the embrace, but she kept Aline close and ceremoniously took her hands. Aline looked at her, trying to decipher the meaning of all this seriousness in Helen's face. Helen nervously smiled at her, trying to find the courage to say out loud what she was dying to admit. Some people could say it was too soon, but Helen knew perfectly her feelings and she didn't need more reflexion. And she wanted Aline to know it. She took a deep breath and jumped in with both feet.

“I love you.”  
  
Aline blinked a lot of times, surprised by this revelation, but her surprise progressively turned into joy and the brightest smile appeared on her lips.  
  
“I love you too. I love you so much.” She was truly ecstatic and she didn't care about the battlefield anymore. She was in the arms of the women she loved. Nothing could top that and nothing could break this immense happiness she was feeling.  
  
They shared a tender kiss, sweet and calm like a promise.  
  
_I won't leave your side_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to let a kudo and/or a comment thank you in advance ! 
> 
> I want to thank a lot @banesarchangel (also @banesarchangel on twitter !) who was my beta for this prompt! Send her a lot of love she deserves it! 
> 
> If you're also participating in the bingo, have fun and good luck!
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@Onceuponavideo1) !


End file.
